gryffindor y slysherin
by yoli1994
Summary: pansy y hermione descubren sus sentimientos aunque no sea facil aceptarlos y dejarse llevar...


apoyada en el arbol,mirando el atardecer sobre el lago, recorde el primer dia que la vi,hace ya 4 a este mismo lugar.

flashback-

como crees k sera el colegio?-le dije a mi compa era de carruaje.

la muchaxa que parecia algo timida y que miraba por la ventabna hacia la nada se giro para mirarme.

es el mejor colegio al que hemos podido con sus maravillosos caballos ya estoy satisfecha-dijo la muxaxa de pelo oscuro,despues giro de nuevo su cabeza hacia la ventana.

era un poco extra a puesto que los carruajes no iban tirados por caballos,sino por magia.

los carruajes nos dejaron en las puertas de aquel gigantesco una mujer nos llamo para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

bienvenidos,alumnos y alumnas,a howart el colegio de magia y hechizeria-dijo la mujer de nariz respingada-estamos muy contentos de jovenes y os encargareis de reemplazar en un futuro a la actual generacion de magos.

groag! groag!

muchoos chicos se empezaron a reir ante el sonido de la mujer se acerco hasta dos ni os ,que tenian la rana en la mano y con su varita apunto a la rana,antes de conjurar un conjuro k apenas era un la rana se transformo en un ni o.

se or goyle y se or gregor-dijo la mujer-una vez que acabe cn el discurso quiero que me sigais a mi despaxo.

sin mas se volvio de nuevo unas pasos atras para estar de nuevo,frente a todos los alumnos.

como iba diciendo,dentro de una media hora sereis asignados a una casa en el comedor,y para quien no lo sepa,yo soy una profesora de howart y la encargada de la casa de gryffindor,soy la se orita madgonagall.y ahora teneis libre hasta entonces.

despues de esa charla la vi alejarse y empece a comtemplar como la gente se dispersaba.

yo decidi ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines del campus ya que el interior ya tendria aportunidad de verlo cuando me asignasen un dormitorio y las de estar dando vueltas observando los jardines sin rumbo fijo decidi que me sentaria a leer el ultimo libro de la saga el guardian que llevaba tiempo queriendo que frente al lago habia un gran roble en el cual me podria apoyar.

de camino salude a algunos compa eros que habia conocido en el tren y me apoye en el escuche un ruido detras mio y me azome por la otra parte del habia una muchacha bajita y algo regordeta que tenia el pelo de color rubio,dorado k le llegaba x los hombros,pense k seria hermoso si le cresiera mas.

al parecer la muchacha me escucho acercarme y se giro hacia unos ojos azules preciosos,tenia la cara ba ada en preocupacion.  
ushhh-suspiro-creia k eras otra su expresion se suavizo y me lanzo una sonrisa.

ola,eres de primer a o?-le pregunte si,mis padres pensaron que este era el mejor colegio para que estudiara y me relacionara-dijo ella,diciendo esto ultimo con desprecio.

se ve que no estas muy contenta,yo encambio estoy encantada de estar aqui-le respondi feliz.

ella sonrio.

y eso?no me digas que eres aventurera y te quieres ir lejos de tus padres por un tiempo-dijo excepticamnete con la ceja alzada y un deje de risa en su voz.

yo hice lo mismo.

vaya diste en el clavo,este libro en realidad en una mandragora carnivora.

nos miramos y enseguida nos pusimos a reir.

me has caido bn-dijo la chica-como te llamas?

yo me llamo...

no pude terminar la frase,la profesora estaba reuniendo a los demas alumnos en filas para entrar al comedor.y las dos salimos corriendo hacia el monton de gente la perdi de vista pero encontre a la muchacha del carruaje y me acerke a ella.

andamos y nos detuvimos delante de una gran puerta.

antes de nada quiero deciros que cuando seais nombrados os dirigireis hasta la silla os sentareis y el sombrero decidira por vosotros,una vez que haya dicho vuestra casa os sentareis en las mesas-dijo madgonagall.

se escucharon varios murmullos y pude escuchar decir a un rubio bajito que el esperaba no caer con sangres sucias,no sabia lo que significaba la palabra pero me parecia un poko discriminatorio fuera lo que fuese.

entramos al comedor y me quede asombrada por la cantidad tan grande de velas que flotaban en medio del salon,mientras que en el techo se podian ver las estrellas ya que el cielo estaba despejado.

empezaron a llamr uno por ,thomas,goyle,ron,harry hasta que le llego el turno a parecer se llamaba pansy queria caer en gryffindor porque alli estaba luna mi amiga del carruaje y harry y ron,alos que habia conocido en el tren,asi que rece para que a ella le tocara senti pena por que dijo slysherin y al parecer ellos se llevaban mal con esa de ella me toco el turno ami para subir.

cuando me sente en la silla,pensaba cn todas mis fuerzas griffindor,griffindor.

y entonces el gorro seleccionador dijo:tiene una gran mente si se or,podria llegar a ser una gran ravenclaw,no,umh,GRYFFINDOR

y esa fue la palabra k ha marcado mi vida hasta ahora,en mi cuarto a o en hoghart,yo soy hermione granger,una gryffindor.


End file.
